


Virágok közt veled lenni...

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, csak a szokásos sziruposan édes daisuga, like mire számítottatok
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Daichi hazaérvén a munkából, kis meglepetéssel szembesül.





	Virágok közt veled lenni...

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, igen, ez volt az első szexjelenet, amit írtam... pár éve. Úgyhogy ide is felkerül, hogy ne csak az explicit dolgaimat olvashassátok és züllöttnek legyek elkönyvelve, lol.
> 
> Jó mókát hozzá~

Daichi fáradtan esett be a lakásba. Szemei fókuszálatlanul keresték szerelmét. Nem látta közel-távol. Így komótosan levette a cipőjét, majd kabátját, és elindult a nappali felé. A kanapén egy rózsaszirmot fedezett fel. Majd ahogy jobban szemügyre vette a terepet, többet is talált, egy furcsán hívogató elrendezésben. Jobb híján, kíváncsian követte a lakásuk lágy krémszürkéjétől elütő vérvöröset.

A rózsaszirmok a hálószobába navigálták a férfit. Ahol nem mást, mint az ő drága párját fedezte fel a lepedőkön feküdni roppant érzékien. Tekintete éhesen mérte végig. A szürkehajú férfi csábítóan mosolygott rá. Majd kitárta kezeit, mintegy meginvitálva, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá.

A barnahajú férfi elmosolyodva csatlakozott szerelméhez az ágyban. Ajkaik egy lágy csókban találkoztak. Kezeik egymás testét térképezték fel, a már jól megszokott módon, mégis, minden alkalommal újnak hatottak ezek a felfedezések. Elvesztek egymás szemeiben. Lelküknek mondásbeli tükreiben ültek érzelmeik, és találkoztak, ahogy egyre feljebb juttatták egymást a gyönyör kies hegyvidékén.

Még intenzívebben élték meg lelki köteléküket, ahogy együtt érték el a csúcsot.

Az aktus után, lágy simogatásokkal kényeztették egymást, ahogy lélegzetük szépen lecsendesedett.

Mosolyogva, és boldogan aludtak el egymás karjaiban, a rózsasziromokkal teleszórt ágyon.


End file.
